


im slightly afraid to read the demon au so im writing this first

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh making a blanket fort and watching movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	im slightly afraid to read the demon au so im writing this first

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/gifts).



> this is for solo bc they actually managed to finish the demon au. pls worship them. 31k guys.
> 
> ehh, also, i kinda forgot to finish my own halloween fic?? i got rly distracted sry. buuut, i will finish it soon (and the sick!fic for a super adorable anon omg i want to hug them) and im also drawing a picture of tyler in a skirt atm to make up for it. im not actually very good at drawing but like its /tyler in a skirt/, guys, so just ignore how bad it is.

Tyler had gotten a cold about a week ago, and it just _hadn't_ let up. They weren't on tour, so it was no big deal, but he felt pouty and tired and really just wanted to cuddle up some place warm for however long it took before it went away.

Josh smiled at him, somewhere between sympathetic and amused. "Hey, d'you wanna watch a movie?" he asked, looking at Tyler sprawled across the full length of the couch. "We could build a blanket fort, too."

"Heck yeah," Tyler said, grinning as he rolled off the couch, despite almost falling over when he began to feel lightheaded. Josh left, probably to go get blankets and pillows from the bedroom, and Tyler rearranged the chairs and sofa.

Josh came back into the room, a couple of blankets trailing behind him, and carrying more pillows than Tyler had known they owned. "Dude, when did we get so many pillows?" he asked, watching Josh dump them all in the middle of the floor.

"Pretty sure my mom buys them for us. I don't know why," he said, helping to arrange them on the floor, and making a tented roof from the blankets.

"Tell your mom thanks," Tyler said. "I'll pick a movie. You keep making the fort." He pressed a kiss to Josh's forehead before he crawled out of the fort, and felt really kind of insanely excited as he did so. He hadn't made a blanket fort since he was a kid, and he was very okay with curling up in one next to Josh.

One of Josh's cats rubbed against his ankle as he picked up the first five Halloween-y films he saw. Four of the five were Tim Burton films, but that could only be expected. It wasn't like either of them was going to protest about too much Tim Burton, anyway.

There were fairy lights hung up in the blanket fort when he returned, _Nightmare Before Christmas_ in the DVD player, ready to be played. The cats had followed him in, which made it difficult to lift up the blanket, but they were cute and very warm. Josh pressed play, and Tyler rested his head on Josh's shoulder. "I love you," he said, and Josh smiled at him, face lit by the glow of fairy lights.

"I love you too."

Josh far better than a pillow, mainly because he was adorable and liked running his fingers through Tyler's hair. Tyler fell asleep somewhere between the third and fourth movie.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u like this bro. wouldve written u a 31k thing but like i dont think i could stretch this idea out quite that much.
> 
> also i finally made a blog for my writing. prompt me [there](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com/ask) y'all.


End file.
